If I Should Die Before I Wake
by Angelkatt
Summary: A year later, I finally finished the other Restless piece. Last time we saw Spike. This time the First pays a visit to the recent. Faith's dream during Restless. Slight B/S, just 'cause I'm me.


If I Should Die Before I Wake  
  
Enchanted Ivy  
[ drkkat@yahoo.com][1]May 27, 2001  
[http://www.geocities.com/drkkat][2]  
Rating: PG13  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you let me know the addy.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns. WB does too...for now.  
Summary: Yes, a year later, I finally finish it. Started about the same time as my Restless dream for, Spike. Here is my Restless dream for the other Slayer, Faith.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Chapter Une  
  
It was far too dark. Even for me. I waved my hand in front of my face and I still couldn't see anything. Hate to admit it, but I was getting scared. It wasn't possible for it to be this dark.  
  
""Ah!" I gasped and jumped a little as a hand clasped my shoulder.  
  
"Faith, what's the matter?" Buffy's voice whispered in a singsong manner next to my ear.  
  
"Buffy? You've got to help me! I can't see anything and--"  
  
"Have you tried opening your eyes dear?"  
  
"Oh." I said, feeling quite idiotic. "I didn't realize..." I did what I was told to do and, but it didn't really make a difference. I could look down at myself but the floor was black and the walls and ceiling, well, they weren't even there. I was standing in this void of nothingness.  
  
"Are you always this rude?" I had forgotten that Buffy was standing behind me. I turned around to face her and found myself looking at hair that matched my own, clothes that could have been stolen from my closet and...was that my shade of lipstick?  
  
"Aren't you going to dance with me?" She did the little seductive dance, which I was so familiar with, in front of me.  
  
"There 's no music."  
  
Buffy stopped dancing and her lower lip started quivering as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Why did you let it happen, Faith? Why?"  
  
"It's not my fault, honest!" I didn't stop the music."  
  
"Whatever. I can't believe I even got you a present," she said with a sneer. I blinked, and she was gone. If I had known she would leave, I never would have blinked.  
  
"Don't worry about her. You're going to be late."  
  
"Xander? But I have to find Buffy first. I want to apologize 'cause she's mad at me."   
  
He sighed and grabbed my arm. "They'll _all_ be mad at you if you don't show up. Now let's go!"  
  
All we had to do was take one step forward.  
  
Chapter Deux  
  
And I was in the cozy Summer's household.  
  
Soft Christmas music was playing in the background and the atmosphere was so welcoming.  
  
"Quiet! She's here. Places everyone!" Giles announced.  
  
"Hey," Xander's girlfriend, Anya, hid behind him and peeked her head out once in a while to look at me. "You thing she can see me, Xander?" she whispered not-so -softly.  
  
"I don't know. I'll ask her the next time I see her." he turned to me and asked, "You ready?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad. Surprise!"  
  
"Surprise!" the rest of the gang chorused as they jumped out of their 'hiding places'.  
  
"Happy birthday Faith." Willow shoved her present in my hands. I opened the envelope. It was a gift certificate for Sears.  
  
"Thanks Willow." I said uncertainly. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. As she did, I saw someone I needed to talk to.  
  
"Buffy!" I called to the other side of the room.  
  
"Her there. Here's your present. Happy Birthday!"  
  
She was back to her normal look and handed me a box.  
  
"It's a first aid kit. You know, to mend things that have been broken." She seemed so excited about it.  
  
I smiled at her and tried to break it to her as gently as possible. "I don't think it'll do the trick, B. Some things are too shattered to fix."  
  
"That's why I got you a glue gun too, silly." She giggled and dragged me into the kitchen. "Let's get some punch."  
  
Chapter Trois  
  
"Hi Faith." The British bleached blond greeted me. "I'm in charge of the punch." he boasted with pride.  
  
Buffy whispered to me, "Giles wouldn't let him do anything else in case he messed up, so he's in charge of the punch."  
  
"Kinda ironic, isn't it? Him being in charge of the punch when he can't even, well, _punch_?" Angel was leaning against the counter.  
  
"Don't you DARE make fun of my fiancé!" Buffy threatened. She went and put her arm around Spike for comfort. "Try your punch Faith."  
  
I took the cup of dark liquid and was hesitant to try it. "Umm...what kind is it, Spike?"  
  
"Only the best. O negative." He and Buffy did a little Eskimo nose kiss. "Told you I'd do a good job."  
  
As a response, she straddled him and they started heavily making out.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything?" I waved my arms in disbelief but Angel stayed calm, sipping his...uh, 'punch'.  
  
"No. We can join them later."  
  
"If we don't stop them, they'll do the dirty right in front of us."  
  
"Don't make such a fuss, Faith. They're just adding to the built up sexual tension."  
  
Angel was frustrating me, so I decided to ignore him and try a different approach.  
  
"But Buffy, what about Riley?"  
  
She didn't even take the time to stop sucking face and talk to me. She just kinda got her hand free and pointed upstairs. Against my better judgment, I climbed the stairs. Riley wasn't there like I expected him to be. Instead, I stared into Buffy's room. It looked so peaceful. The covers were wrinkle free and that made me proud.  
  
"Ow!" I yelped in shock as something hit my temple.  
  
Chapter Quatre  
  
"You're not allowed here!" the mad was cross-legged with a bowl in his lap. He kept bombarding me but since I was alert now, I easily caught the things flying through the air. They were...  
  
Little squares of cheese? Indeed, the man was pelting me with perfectly cut squares of marbled cheese.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?" I couldn't help laughing at him.  
  
"Faith! Just the gal I was looking for. How's it going, buddy?" Riley came up and patted me on the back.  
  
"Riley, hi. I was just--just--" that weird little man was starting to annoy me. I couldn't finish my conversation with him bugging me.  
  
"Could you please stop that?" I asked politely, but he still wouldn't. I was getting mad now so I pushed him into Buffy's room, except it wasn't her room anymore. Well, it was, but here was no floor so the odd man screamed as he fell down the bottomless put.   
  
"Aaaaaahhh!!!" I had to cover my ears from his shrill scream. Surprisingly, Riley didn't seem to mind it because he kept on talking over it.  
  
"So you want to hang out at the cemetery, and maybe get into some fights? Eh, best friend?" He punched my arm playfully. I nodded, but was still in pain from the sound. The he kept bugging me to play catch with him at the beach and nagging me until I couldn't stand the noise anymore.  
  
"Just be quiet!" I pushed him into the void that used to be a room.  
  
I could still hear the screams of that cheese man, and now Riley's scream joined his.  
  
"Oh God, no." I kneeled outside the threshold and looked down into the echoing pit. "I'm sorry! I--I--"  
  
"Bad girl. Disgraceful Slayer. It is not our way." A semi-blonde I didn't know presumed to judge me.  
  
"I can't---I--" the words didn't come out. Between the words, thoughts and screams, I couldn't take anymore. I got up and ran into Buffy's room.  
  
Chapter Cinq  
  
I didn't fall into a bottomless pit, but I kept running. The screams had stopped, yet I was still running. My bare feet sank into the sand with every step I took and I felt dehydrated just looking at the sun and miles of desert in front of me.   
  
I still didn't stop.  
  
What eventually made me stop, was what I was wearing. I hate dresses. Too cute. I also hate white. Too pure. Why was it that I was wearing both?  
  
To top thing off, there was a weird primitive thing circling me.  
  
"If you want to tell me something, best do it before the lions are put to sleep. It's the only way to go."  
  
"We are the same." I turned around in shock of the unexpected voice. It was that girl again but this time, I recognized her.  
  
"You're Willow's lady friend, aren't you?"  
  
"I am merely the voice. We speak as one." her gaze shifted to the animal-like human and then back at me. "You are sisters."   
  
"Really? Just not seeing a resemblance here. What are you?"  
  
"A real Slayer."  
  
"Then what am I?" They didn't answer me. They First Slayer looked mad and the girl seemed sad.  
  
After some silence, the First grunted, "Abomination. Destroy."  
  
I didn't even have time to react. She was on me so fast and I couldn't fight her. I didn't want to. She had the right...  
  
"What is wrong with me? I'm not kicking your ass out or respect? I don't think so." The table quickly turned after that, but I realized it wasn't enough.  
  
"We have strength in love." she pushed my head into the sand. I was suffocating. Drowning. Dead.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" I had rolled out of bed and hit the hard floor. I spat out the non-existing sand in my mouth and tried to untangle myself from my covers.  
  
"Stop that damn racket!" my pleasant cellmate yelled at me.  
  
"Sorry. Bad dream."   
  
"Must have been. You kept yelling something about stopping the cheese...and they say _I'm_ fucked in the head."  
  
I ignored her and tried to get back to sleep. It was probably just a nightmare. I mean, I've had Slayer-related dreams before. Of course, they were prophetic and all...right.  
  
Stupid First Slayer. I bet she never tried to kill Buffy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
La Fin. ..until vous rêvez encore. 

   [1]: mailto:drkkat@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/drkkat



End file.
